


Reddened Eros

by perfecttower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfecttower/pseuds/perfecttower
Summary: Viktor sees more to Yuuri than anyone else ever would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WELP okay i binged all of yoi today and im in hell, its 2 am i have school tomorrow but im just living my life the way i want to  
> anyways, small drabble about a chromesthete viktor. bein a chromesthete myself i used some of the colors i get from stuff in yoi to help this out :3c eeeeeenjoy!

Yuuri’s voice rolled off his tongue as a soft, quiet brown. The weight of his footsteps was gray, heavy, like a stone being dropped into sand. The way he breathed was blue, sitting on a lakeside coast on an overcast day. His sighs, soft, fluttering yellow, butterfly wings. Even the movements he made in sleep had a hue, the rustling registering as flecks of white, like paint splattered upon a shadowy canvas.

His name, Katsuki Yuuri, felt like sunlight slipping between his fingers. His own, a shimmering purple, a stark contrast to the color of the one he loved.

Viktor was… mesmerized.

Mesmerized in the way he couldn’t describe, and in a way he had never been before. Everything about Yuuri was… gentle, yet it burned in a way he just couldn’t pinpoint. It was a fire, but a controlled one, the passionate flame burning brightly for all to see.

Well, maybe not all. Viktor was sure he was the only one who got his own personal light show.

Eros had a good color, he thought. The music flashed through his mind, warm tones flying in rhythm with the beat of the song as the scraping of skates against ice cut through the visual symphony with slicing, white lines. It was a heated, thrilling mix, ochre exploding across his vision in a clap as if it were a firework, and he was beginning to think that maybe this was truly what Yuuri was, his Eros was, these warm contrasting bursts of color that all came together into one beautiful performance of _light_ and _love_ and _utter passion that no human words could describe-_

 

“Viktor.”

He was shaken from his not-quite daydream by that soft, brown tone, blinking and looking to the source of the noise that stood before him “O-Oh, ah?

“Were you not paying attention?” Yuuri huffed softly, orange blended in with brown as the skater crossed his arms.

“Yuuri, I know your Eros. It’s flawless.” He gave a quiet, knowing smirk “I don’t have to see the routine to know that.”

“Excuses…” Came the exasperated reply, though the tone was anything but sincere as he gave a tired smile towards his coach, patting him on the head as he had before the free skate in Beijing.

And, there’s his laugh, spilling over like honey flowing thick out of a jar and down to the floor. It left Viktor’s head spinning and sweet as the sound rang in his ears, watching as Yuuri glided out to the center of the rink with utmost grace. Viktor slumped down, resting his chin in his hand as his eyes trailed… his Eros around the rink. His shining, flaming Eros, how one person could feel so calm and yet so fiery at the same time Viktor would probably never know.

Yuuri glowed in his vision, his own contrast, and as Viktor straightened his posture he determined one color he’d want to see for the rest of his life.

That sweet, cool, quiet brown.


End file.
